


Friendly Gathering

by UsamaruOmega



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exhibitionism, M/M, Marijuana, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsamaruOmega/pseuds/UsamaruOmega
Summary: Floyd invites his best friends over to hang out and watch a movie together (while high on weed), but things get steamy pretty fast.





	Friendly Gathering

**Notes: This is my first smut fic ever so please be kind and tell me how you liked it if you did :) If you're here just to hate... why are you even wasting your time here, go do something better with your life.**

**“Warnings: Weed/marijuana usage, Ninten and Floyd are angry potty mouths, all characters are between 18-19 (up to you readers)**

**===========================**

 

“For fuck’s sake, somebody please crack a window.”

Nobody bothered replying to Ninten’s complaint, choosing to let the TV run on a random program while the stereo blared a song full of explicit words per Floyd’s choice. Ninten buried his face into the beanbag chair he was cradled in, grabbing a shot glass and downed more bourbon to block out the marijuana smoke from overwhelming his blurred senses more than the alcohol.  When he looked up from his seat, his eyes dazed but his ears twitched for even the simplest sound that lacked a human response. Hearing nothing, he groaned loudly again before reiterating his request. 

“Hello? Window? Open. Now!” he harshly stated.  “I can’t take this fucking smell anymore.”

Travis laid upon Floyd, using the lover’s neck as a pillow. The blond let out a lazy moan that broke a away a cloud of smoke.  “Why don’t you open it?  You’re the one who’s bitching.”

“Because I’m not one of you shitheads smoking this garbage,” he snapped back, his comment directed at the ones closest to the vaporizer. He glared at his boyfriend, who was smiling with closed eyes as he enjoyed the smoky air beside Floyd.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it,” Floyd retorted back. “It feels nice once you let it in you. Right, Travis?”

The said brunet mumbled in an agreeing response, not because he was being exposed to the smoke and caused him to feel relaxed, but mostly because he was already tired before this happened and prayed his boyfriend continued to not budge an inch.

Out of consideration for their friendship, Floyd looked to the other end of the sofa, where Ness sat, ruffling his fingers through the blond hair of Lucas, mimicking the same resting position as Travis, but expressed a rough face as if he tried to endure through the smoke.

“Hey, Ness, do me a favor and open the window for our buddy over here, will ya’?” Floyd asked.

“Why me?” inquired the striped-shirted teenager.

“Because you’re closest to it.”

“Dude, it’s your house.”

“But I’m stuck being Travis’s pillow here.”

“And I’m stuck here with Lucas.”

“Someone open that window now before I put my fist through it,” Ninten cut in.

Without saying a word, Lucas hopped away from Ness and approached the window, unlatching the safety and swinging it open. There was a slight cough that Lucas tried to muffle by prodding his head outside, but forgot that all the smoke was exiting through the airway so it didn’t really help him much. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to savor as much fresh air as he could.

“Lucas, honey?” Ness inquired. “You okay?”

“Of course he’s not, dumbass,” Ninten stated. “Couldn’t you tell he didn’t like it in the first place?”

Ness stood up and walked over to Lucas, joining him for a slight moment of savoring fresh air.

“I’m fine,” Lucas assured, looking back with a flushed face.

Ness caressed the blond’s face as he looked straight at him, lowering his voice. “Hey, you didn’t have to suck it up for me. You could’ve gone upstairs or something.”

Lucas looked down at Ness’s chest. “I just didn’t want to feel left out.”

“You’re adorable, but don’t suffer for me, okay?” The raven-haired smiled, cupped the blond’s face and pecked his lips.

“Get a room you two,” Claus barked, leaned closer to the vaporizer and took one last big whiff. “Take Floyd’s room and go fuck in there already.”

“Piss off,” Ness responded.

Floyd waved his hand in agreement. “Yeah, actually piss off: my room’s off limits to everyone but me and Travis here.” He slyly looked over to Ness. “You can fuck in my parents’ room, though.”

“Are you even the slightest bit modest?” Ninten rolled his eyes as he quietly mumbled.

Ness stood beside his boyfriend by the window, wrapping hold around his torso with one arm. The blond leaned out into the window as far as he could, looking around the backyard playing a game of ‘I Spy’ with his inner conscious, trying to find anything peculiar that piqued his interest.

Floyd and Travis had thrown their heads back, enjoying whatever moments of fleeting euphoria they had huddled together. Claus looked around the room and saw Ninten gluing his sights onto something, smirking disturbingly and twisting his fingers on the neck of the bottle. When he glanced over at his twin brother, he saw him hunched over the window opening, but his short shirt failed to cover the catastrophe of his loosened pants.

Ninten drifted off into horny fantasy before being harshly thrown back to Earth as the jealous ginger leaned over him, pinched his boyfriend’s cheek and pulled his head back in the direction of the TV, the only one of two entertainments left in the room.

“Hey, Lucas,” Claus delicately called out, “we shouldn’t be seeing a full moon in the afternoon.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas looked back, asking in his naturally quaint voice.

Claus planted his face into his hand, shaming himself for forgetting how clueless his brother can be. “Pull up your pants. My perverted boyfriend is staring at your bare ass.”

Ninten blushed, having been caught in the act.  Ness looked down behind the blond’s backside and pulled the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants up. For a moment he enjoyed the touch of his fingers swiping at the blond’s backside, but he lifted a scowling face at the other black-haired boy.

Floyd laughed as he pointed and taunted, “Busted!”

Ninten wasn’t the only one blushing, as Lucas’s face was also painted red with embarrassment.  “Ah…! Claus, I’m sorry,” he expressed. “I’m too used to not feeling anything fall off…”

“Don’t apologize, Lucas. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  Lucas was the only one of the group whom Claus never gave more attitude to than anyone else, which made sense to everyone since they were related.  

Ninten went for another swig of his bottle, prompting Floyd to scoff at him. “Why do you even bother capping it after each shot?  You’ve been pounding it non-stop.”

“It’s a sad attempt to delude himself that he doesn’t have an alcohol problem,” Claus answered on behalf of his boyfriend.

“You’re one to talk,” Ninten defended himself.  “You guys are just a bunch of lazy potheads.”

“Not anymore,” Floyd stated.  “The bowl is officially cashed.” He turned the glass piece upside down and turned the vaporizer off. “Well, this sucks,” he added. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the side pocket of his tight khakis, along with a lighter that Claus frowned at.

“Give me my lighter back, Floyd,” Claus told him, impatiently.  “I don’t want you pocketing another one of my lighters like you always do.”

“Hey, it’s not like I do it on purpose,” he informed his, tossing the lighter into Claus’s lap. “I sometimes forget.”

“Weed tends to have that convenient effect—especially on idiots,” Ninten stated.

Floyd could only shake his head as he responded sarcastically, squinting at him. “I just love the way you always talk to me like I’m a retard.  Really, Ninten, you’re such a great friend.”

“Could you guys please stop with the insults?” Travis requested for the sake of keeping his boyfriend’s frustration in check. “I just wanna listen to this movie.”

There was a movie now playing on the programmed TV, which after a moment, Lucas recognized and voiced out that it was  _The Wizard of Oz_ , a classic that he loved and instantly remembered the time he was in theatre class long ago doing a play on the same film. Everyone else gave weird looks all around, amazed that Travis was even paying attention to the TV or could hear the lowered audio through the sound of the stereo right in front of him.

“I have the weirdest boyfriend ever,” Floyd voiced out, his comment only being a compliment to the brunet.

Ninten grinned behind the opening of his cherished bottle.  “At least we agree on something,” he said.

“I like how no matter how many times someone watches this movie, something new is noticed with each viewing,” Claus input.

His brother’s comment got Lucas really excited as he hopped over to the couch.  “Yeah, yeah!  Like last time I saw it, I noticed the scarecrow with a gun.”

Again, weird looks went around the room.

Floyd squinted his eyes and lifted his head haughtily. “Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?  The scarecrow never uses a gun.”

“Yes, he doesn’t use it, but he carries one in the Haunted Woods.”

“Um, no he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does.”

“No,  _Lucas_ , he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does!” Lucas puffed and pointed at the other blond. “I’ll put money on the line! Twenty dollars.  The scarecrow carries a gun in the Haunted Woods.”

“You’re on!” Floyd smiled. “Oh man, this is easy money.  Does your sugar daddy over there even let you have that much on your own?”

“Shut up, Floyd,” Ness barked as he sat down next to Lucas. He shifted from annoyance to meekness in a split second as he looked at his lover. “Lucas, honey, I love you, but I don’t want give Floyd my money just so he can buy more pot. Take the bet back, please?”

Lucas snapped his head around and gave a sly look at Ness. “You don’t believe me either? Fine. You’re in the bet, too. You owe me twenty if you lose.”

Ness’s face washed over in shock at Lucas’s bold move.  Across the room, Ninten smiled on behalf of his friend.  It was very rare for Lucas to stick up for himself, even in situations when he knew that he was correct. Ninten was so impressed that he decided to make his own motion in the wager.

“I’m in for twenty also,” he spoke up.  He gave a wink at Lucas as he added, “I’m on Lucas’s side. The scarecrow has a gun!”

“You’ve seen it too!?” Lucas exclaimed.

“Uhh… no, not exactly. But I know you’re a lot more apt than anyone else in this room to pick up on bizarre stuff like that. Remember that time we played Monopoly and you pointed out the Monopoly man doesn’t have a monocle?”

“Wait, he doesn’t?” Claus chipped in.

“He doesn’t,” Lucas nodded.

“Oh, now you’re just shitting me,” Floyd told. “I’m pretty sure the Monopoly guy has a monocle.”

Ninten and Lucas only smirked at each other as they let Floyd’s comment pass by. The former looked at the other two boys left over. “What do you two say? Want in on the bet?”

“I’ll pass,” Claus answered. “I’m not risking losing twenty to my brother or this pothead,” he said as he pointed his thumb nonchalantly towards Floyd.

“I just want to watch the movie,” Travis said. “But I’ll keep a look out for the gun!”

 

**===========================**

 

Ten minutes of wordless silence: quite uncharacteristic of these friendly boys when hanging out together. The three potheads had a reasonable excuse if they had to give it, and Travis had complete focus on the movie, but Ninten and Lucas were more self-aware and endured the awkward air.

Floyd looked down at the angelic being whose wonderfully silky-smooth chocolate hair his fingers were running through. He loved Travis, as much as he never said it. The two of them had been going out for three years at this point, yet only three times did Floyd verbally say the elusive three words to his lover.

_I. Love. You._

It danced on the tip of his tongue every moment the two of them were together, even more during the few excruciatingly long hours when they were apart.  Floyd was willing to go to any extreme for his boyfriend—his best friend.  He’d jump in the line of sight of a fatal bullet if need be.  Yet those three words, they could never be easily released from Floyd’s mouth. It just wasn’t in his nature to admit anything which would give another ‘the upper hand’ against him.  Only on anniversaries or birthdays could Floyd let those words slip out.  Yet, he knew in his heart that Travis was aware of just how much love Floyd had for him.

Despite being unable to disclose his emotional feelings, Floyd wasn’t one to hold back his physical impulses. In fact, he flaunted his sexual escapades with Travis in front of any audience willing to bear through with it.  The four boys whom he had known since junior high were included as such individuals.  It wasn’t unusual for Floyd to receive oral sex in front of his friends. He relished the feeling of power it gave him: to be pleasured by his boyfriend with others in the room. Exhibitionism was a major turn on for him. Perhaps it was gained side effect of his tolerable arrogant nature.

The image of Travis lacing his lips around his crotch area was on his mind at the moment, all while stoned and with Travis’s head situated on his lap.  The only dilemma he had was how to break the awkward silence with some semblance of restraint… though he could care less, since in the end,  _something_  was going to happen.

“…Fuck.”  A slight, purposeful pause before the shameless declaration. “I’m really horny right now.”

Travis perked up in his seat, torn between looking at the TV and the blond in his grasp. He knew what was coming. Everyone did.

Ninten annoyingly sighed, happy that the silence was broken but stupified by the approach. It was an audible gesture that the other boys would mimic but were lazy of breath to do so.  “It wouldn’t hurt you to put a muzzle on your libido occasionally,” he told. “But whatever, do what you want. Nobody’s stopping you two lovebirds.”

Ness grinned, looking at his schoolmates to his right.  “Floyd, restraint is a foreign concept to you isn’t it?”

Floyd smirked back. “Well, when you’re equipped as well as me, why not show the world what you’re made of?” he bragged, referring to his seven-inch penis that everyone knew about.

Ninten rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, shaking his head at the comment.  “Will you grow up?  Size doesn’t matter as much as you dumbasses think. And anyway, Claus has you beat, so you can get off your high horse.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into a dick-measuring contest I don’t wanna be in,” Claus stated.

Floyd, ignoring Claus’s request, squinted at him. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you whip it out and show me what you got.”

“Floyd, I know we’re all gay and great buddies, but I don’t love you enough to whip it out just for you to stare at.”

“Don’t bother anyways,” Ninten added. “He only gets really hard after he’s really drunk or after some quality porn. Which, now that I think of it…” he looked at his boyfriend questionably, “why the fuck do you need to be drunk every time we have sex? Can’t you be sober for once?”

“Well, why the fuck do you need to be drunk every second of the day when we  _don’t_  have sex? Can’t  _you_  be sober for once?”

“Can we stop bickering?” Ness pleaded.  

“I think you two are an adorable couple,” Lucas spoke of Floyd and Travis, changing the topic altogether.  “But I think it would be nice to see Floyd make Travis happy for once… if you know what I mean.”

“He does make me happy,” Travis said, grinning. “Just only when we’re alone.”

“What, you scared of sucking his dick in front of us or something, Floyd?” Ninten asked.

“No way!” Floyd answered, making sure his answer was clear and loud.  “Travis just won’t take off his pants in public unless I do it for him.”

“Why not?” asked Lucas.

“Floyd, don’t...” Travis pleaded.

“’Cause he’s got a small dick!”

Travis’s face turned pink.  “Thanks, Floyd.”

“Oh, we both take turns when we fuck anyway, so what’s it matter?” He ruffled his mate’s hair playfully.

Ness was a bit curious at this point, prompting him to ask, “Well, how small can it be?”

Travis pleaded once more as he looked him in the eyes. “Floyd. Don’t.”

“Four inches.”

Ninten, who was drinking water for the sake of hydrating, spewed out a mouthful. His surprised gasp quickly turned into a muffled giggle as he tried to find something to wipe his mouth with.

“He’s lying,” Travis informed the group.  “It’s four and a half! …Well, at least, it almost is.”

Lucas stood up from his spot, giving Travis a sympathy hug.  Ninten shook his head and apologized for his reaction and put in his own message of encouragement, reiterating his previous statement. “You both know that size doesn’t matter as much as you guys think.”

“Yeah!” Lucas exclaimed. “I mean, I’m only like five inches, but Ness says he enjoys it when I screw him.”

Ness was next to spew water from his mouth, followed by a gasp and cough. “Lucas!”

“Whoa, you’ve been topping your man lately?” Ninten asked.

“Wow, daddy’s such a bitch,” Floyd sneered. He earned a deathly glare from Ness but he only stuck his tongue back out at him.

“Not  _lately_ , but a few times ago…” Lucas answered. “I only ask him when he’s in a really good mood.”

“Maybe I should do the same thing…” Ninten nodded. “Then again, Claus is never in a good mood.”

“Hey, I have good moods!” Claus butted in.

“Yeah, after you get smashed from weed and a couple of drinks.”

An impatient Floyd broke their conversation. “Okay Lucas, you can get off my man now.  He’s got work that needs to be done.” He smirked as he patted the area right above his waist.

Lucas left the brunet’s side, leaving him vulnerable. “Wait, I want to watch the movie…!” Travis exclaimed.

“But I’m horny as hell here.”

“Can’t you just suck  _me_ while jerking yourself? You’ve done that before,” Travis bargained.

“What? Come on! I gotta be in the mood for that!” Floyd exclaimed.

“Then stop yapping and get in the mood,” Claus said. “Let’s see some action already.”

“Yeah, knock yourselves out in front of us,  _like usual,_ ” Ninten rolled his eyes.

Lucas took a seat on the sofa, draping himself in Ness’s arms.  Meanwhile, Travis looked at the TV and nodded to himself. “I’ve seen this part… so if I’m right, there’s time.”

“Time for what?” Floyd questioned, but was interrupted as the brunet unbuttoned Floyd’s white polo and split it open to reveal his torso.

“Wait—!” he protested but was too late as his boyfriend threw himself onto his lips. For a split second, he wanted to see the amazed reactions from his friends, but was overcome by his lover’s gently closed eyes, which looked so adorable and was also turning him on. He started making out with the brun, slipping his polo off completely and pinned Travis under him. Travis rubbed one hand around the blond’s upper body, pinching his nipples in the process, while the other hand reached for his crotch, squeezing the package under his khakis.

“Fuck,” Floyd whispered, smiling at Travis. “You really know how to get me.”

Travis smiled back, his silent answer being an “I know.” He was proud he was able to flip the blond’s switch, but hoped his friends didn’t think too badly of either of them after what was about to happen.

Even though it happened before, the initial moments of a public blowjob caused a bit of unease to permeate the air.  Nobody was speaking.  The four who weren’t involved in the act all wanted to say something to create some side conversation, but no words could be decided on.  Not even Dorothy or Africa by Toto were being focused on, despite attempts to keep their eyes on the screen or distinguish the sounds of moaning and the radio.  It was to no avail.  Everyone’s eyes moved to take occasional glimpses of the act which Floyd and Travis were engaging in.

Floyd’s hands were jittery with anticipation as well as nervousness, knowing that Travis wasn’t the only one watching him at work.  With shaky fingers, he unbuttoned the tight denim pants of his lover, and unzipped the fly, revealing a pair of white briefs.  Floyd then grabbed the hip portion of the khakis.  Travis elevated his butt a smidgen off the sofa, allowing Floyd to pull his pants down below the knees.  There was a mountainous bulge protruding from Travis’s underwear.  Floyd decided to toy with it for a few seconds, letting his hands caress the cotton which covered the most treasured and revered object in his world.  Although small and nothing Travis was proud of, Floyd’s already hard penis to get even stiffer at the sight, and it felt torturous on his own self.  It was quite an effective tease, as Travis’s cock was now straining against its cotton barrier.

Freedom came when Floyd grabbed the front of the underwear’s elastic waistband, pulling the front of the waistband down to the point where it exposed both Travis’s penis as well as his petitely sized sack of nuts. Finally, Floyd quickly lowered his own khaki pants and underwear to the point he felt the cotton on his knees rather than the hard carpet floor, enough for him to grab himself as he took a whiff of Travis’s cock.

It smelled clean, like shower soap mixed with freshly dried underwear. Despite the air filled with the scent of pot to the point their entire bodies would be covered in it as well, it was the one spot that pushed away the scents Floyd was so used to, and he loved this different, pleasant smell that was around Travis’s crotch. It made it all the more mouth-watering, and without any warning, he placed the vein into his mouth, letting his warm and fleshy tongue do its job.

Floyd wasn’t nervous: the petite size of Travis’s penis gave him the convenience that it was easy to suck. No need to worry about deepthroating or going to extra lengths to gag on it, as it was a workable size that he loved to make sure Travis enjoyed entirely. At the same time, however, it meant that he had no reason to slack off unless he was tired, but he did his best not to let his weaker self show in front of an audience. He mustered up whatever arrogance he had left to use for the day and turned it into bravery and willpower.

Travis let out a sigh of wonderful relief as he felt himself being enveloped by moist warmth. Knowing that the movie was at a point where he didn’t need to focus on, he let the lingering effects of secondhand euphoria take over his mind while he was being pleasured down below. He remembered the earlier days when Floyd was in control in most of their sexual relationship, comparing now and then. He enjoyed it when Floyd was in control, but also came to like how he had control when Floyd didn’t, which included the pace at which Floyd bobbed up and down. Being that this was the beginning, Travis allowed things to run at a slow, sensual pace, as he was more considerate of the two, making sure Floyd found a pace for him to suck while stroking his own length in a comfortable position.

So much for watching the movie, the others thought.

Floyd made sure that his tongue provided constant motion, and that he gave good amount of airtight suction. Travis took note of this and remembered how Floyd stressed the same points to him during early blowjobs in their relationship, where he would be politely scolded whenever he made a slipup. Such instructions molded Travis into a pro, but he never came to consider how amazing Floyd was himself despite learning everything from him. Then again, the endless waves of ecstasy were likely caused by his innate small size, where Floyd had little trouble utilizing all of his pleasure-making tricks.

For the rest in the room, the two boys couldn’t be ignored.  Even when not watching, the other boys were constantly bombarded by the sounds of Floyd’s mouth motions: slurping, sucking, and releasing of suction. Travis was just as audibly apparent, giving off soft moans and grunts of pleasure, shameless of his reddened face and more proud that he was showing off Floyd’s abilities as the perfect boyfriend.

Finally, one of the other boys let the maddening lust get to them as no one would’ve ever guessed could happen. It started with a soft kiss on the cheek.  Then a hard kiss, followed by open mouth kissing slowly making its way down to the neck. Ness let out a little laugh as Lucas’s tongue tickled him along the way.

“Could you put your hat on, Ness?”  It was an odd request made out of the blue.  

Ness gave an odd look at his boyfriend, before shrugging in confusion.  “Um, sure, I guess.”  While reaching into his bag off to the right of the sofa, he asked, “Why do you want me to wear it?”

Lucas grinned a sly look, like that of a vixen, whispering, “I just think you look really sexy in it. I’ve always thought of you like that when I first saw you in your baseball uniform.”

The hat was something which Ness carried around with him everywhere, as if it was a necessity for his survival, like insulin with a diabetic. He’d wear it during the school day, anytime away from school, and only take it off when culturally obligated to. The only other times it would be off was if he felt completely lax, and smoking pot for the first time put him in one of those situations. He stared at his hat lying next to him on the couch, remembering all the wonderful memories in his life. 

Slipping on his lucky red and blue-billed hat, Ness’s face whipped into a nostalgic smile. It felt odd keeping his hat on inside a rather dirty house, and the other boys thought the same. They looked at him strangely, wondering who the hell Ness was as he looked like a completely different person for a moment, while also noting how handsome he still was even though he aged to an adult.

“That’s my guy,” Lucas said, tracing the rim of the cap, his finger tickling an ear. He pecked Ness’s lips once more, and then trailed down to his neck once again with his lips. “Isn’t it beautiful how those two can show their affection in public?”

Ness glanced to his right, seeing Floyd, whose cheeks were slightly tainted with tears and frosty drool cased the sides of his rounded lips. He hesitated in answering, as the b-word was not part of his usual vocabulary. “Um… yeah,  _beautiful_.”  His sarcasm couldn’t be missed except by Lucas.

His boyfriend continued, whispering close to his ear. “Not caring what anyone else thinks, just being lost in the embrace? I love you just like that,  _Ness_...”  Lucas slithered the syllables of S’s in his name as if it felt wonderful to slide his tongue on.

“Yeah, Lucas, I love you too,” Ness reassured him, with a voice still inflamed in confusion.

“Don’t stop…!” Travis groaned out.  Floyd’s submissive and embarrassed reply of “sorry” was barely audible through his full mouth.

 “ _Beautiful_ ,” Ness whispered to himself, rolling his eyes again with sarcasm.

 Lucas still continued on, as if possessed, “Showing their hungry love in public... it’s  _very_  beautiful.”

“Are you okay, Lucas?” his boyfriend inquired.  “Did we… give you a secondhand high?”

“For fuck’s sake, Ness!” Ninten shot at him.  “Is your hat on so tight that it’s cutting off the blood flow to your big head?”

“What are you talking about?” Ness asked, insult added to his confusion.  Lucas gave the first response, his hand dropping between his boyfriend’s legs, caressing the fabric of his tight pants.

Ness was starting to get the message, and Ninten drove it home.  “He wants to blow you, dummy.  And frankly, you shouldn’t pass it up, since it’s rare to see this assertive side of Lucas.”

“Maybe he  _is_  a little high,” Claus assumed out loud, never seeing his brother act like so right in front of him.

Travis let out a happy chuckle and placed a huge smile on his face.  “Welcome to the party,” he told. He raised an open hand high in the air towards Ness’s direction.

Ness tentatively slapped the hand from Travis.  The striped-shirted boy didn’t pay it much heed—instead, he speechlessly watched his boyfriend lowered himself to his knees, next to Floyd.  Nervous and excited, Ness began breathing more heavily as Lucas’s fingers undid his pants, then began easing them off.  The slight bulge in Ness’s cerulean briefs was moving between up and down, like a hibernating creature wanting to wake, but unable to muster the mental strength to do so.  Travis took his eyes off his lover’s blond hair, now looking to his right to see what lay under Ness’s garments, as he’d never seen any of his friends’ genitals before, and Ness was the first.  Just as Floyd did earlier, Lucas massaged his lover’s underwear like a delicate pet, before peeling them off.

The foreplay didn’t seem to help much, as Ness was still mostly limp.  Lucas took hold of it and ensnared the shy length in his wet lips.  It felt a little like sucking on a water balloon, being only semi-rigid.  Ness, meanwhile couldn’t help but notice that everyone but the two cock suckers were looking at him, as if they were expecting to see him pull a rabbit from a hat.  Ness had fantasized about being blown in public, but he came to realize he was more bashful about it in reality than someone like Travis or Floyd.

Travis, realizing Ness’s first-time shyness, offered advice by placing a hand on his arm.  “Hey, just relax. Look at me—I don’t really care about you guys seeing my dick now.  You should be proud to let Lucas suck your dick in front of everyone.  He’s showing how much he cares for you. Just enjoy it.”  Floyd knew that when Travis spoke of Lucas’s love for Ness, it was also a subliminal message, telling Floyd that he was thankful to have such a great boyfriend, and he appreciated everything Floyd did for him.

Ness was now starting to digest Travis’s words, and his penis began to show its full potential.  Lucas could orally feel the sensation of growth, elongation, and hardening, the familiarity of the length making him smile as it was as happy as it could be when he had it to himself alone with Ness. Within a few seconds, an amazing uncut seven inches was in the palm of his soft-skinned hands as well as laid upon his tongue. Ness finally let out his first sigh of genuine relief, throwing his head back and patting Lucas’s hair. Floyd took a very short moment to eye what Lucas was working with, and silently huffed to himself, praying that if he ever compared himself side-by-side with Ness, he hoped he’d win the contest just by a slight margin.

“Fuck, this is  _hot_ ,” Claus mumbled. At this point, all the boys were stiff, but only Claus was dying of neglect. He made his horniness aware so clearly to his boyfriend, but found it unnecessary as Ninten willingly crawled over to Claus’s legs and grabbed the giant package at his crotch.

“Feeling left out, baby?” Ninten inquired, smirking with confidence.

Claus smiled as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “Think you can go all out?”

“Only if you can give me the same treatment when we get back to my place.  _Without having a drink_.”

“Deal."

The orange-haired brother of the twins brushed away Ninten’s fingers so that he could unbutton and unzip his pants, giving him a moment to undo his own. As soon as Ninten dragged down his shorts, letting his length spring forth and almost hitting the couch, he reached for Claus’s waistband and pulled everything down altogether. He still expressed astonishment every time he eyed his boyfriend’s eight-and-a-half inch wonder spring forth and nearly slap his face, and this situation was no exception. Claus was very proud of his hung self, enjoying the look on Ninten’s face every time.

Travis and Ness smirked at Claus as their welcome to the group exhibition as well, though as soon as Ninten laid his wettened lips on the carrot-haired’s girth, there wasn’t really much of an audience any more. This was the first of Floyd's many invitations to hang out where Ness finally caved to getting high for once in his life (and Lucas, on accident it seems) as well as showing off to everyone to the point where everyone joined in. The whole room turned into more of a friendly gathering for gay men to show off their tools and their partners’ blowjob skills, which none of them minded having more of around if they knew any more people like that. Well, there was Jeff and Tony, but they never liked smoking anything and probably would have declined Floyd’s invitation to hang out. Regardless, the fact that Floyd was joined so easily by his friends in sexual pleasure, almost like a contest with late entries, made him felt closer to them than ever before, and it only expanded his lust even more.

The couch and floor were occupied with three boys on each side, and each pair had their own unique flair that astounded one another. Floyd kept a steady pace despite his jaw wearing out soon, remembering how resilient Travis was when it came to blowjobs towards him. He temporarily forsook making a release for his own self, as his pride to make his boyfriend cum first was on the line. Had either of the other two finished first, it meant he slacked off to the point where Travis’s gauge of climax was only stagnating. Floyd let go of his own member and used both hands to grip edges of the couch cushion, using them as support as he pushed and pulled himself up and down Travis’s length relentlessly. This turned Travis’s steady breathing and still body into forced gasps with a struggle to keep still, shocked by the ferocious change in speed and force.

On the more civil side of the sofa, Lucas continued sucking off Ness.  The quiet jock simply sank back into the sofa, his hands occasionally brushing back Lucas’s blond hair to comfort and praise his efforts.  Ness always let Lucas go at his own pace, which was quite slow, but savory nonetheless.  A few times he came up, not only for a break, but to replenish the moisture in his mouth by taking sips of water.  He couldn’t deepthroat at all, coughing as a rookie would whenever he took in a little more than four inches of his lover’s cock.  Ness didn’t force the issue though, as he was not only thankful for his actions, but still in complete shock over the fact that Lucas was doing this in front of their friends. Not only that, he didn’t want to be greedy with Lucas, as what he offered now had its benefits. The head of his uncircumsized length was the most sensitive, and Lucas knew this fact, using this to his advantage by pulling the skin back and slithering his tongue around it rarely and ever so delicately. Whenever it happened, Ness let out a small, light-pitched moan that made Lucas’s lips twitch with joy. It was just as pleasing as a guy could enjoy from an experienced cock-sucker. If Lucas ever learned to deepthroat in the future, Ness feared he may wind up in heaven.

When any of the four boys had a chance to see what Claus and Ninten were up to, they wished they could spare a moment of their pleasure-filled time to obligate in acting surprised. Seeing Claus’s large-sized cock was one thing, but watching Ninten go down on it  _all the way_  with a steady pace like it was his last meal was something else. It was one surprise after another. Not even his own brother knew how Claus concealed way above-than-average length between all of them all this time, nor did anyone ever knew Ninten’s throat was so tolerable despite all the vulgarity that came out of it on a daily basis. As his entire mouth was plugged with a wonderful feeling, Ninten used his lack of a gag reflex as an advantage, stroking himself to keep his horniness rising with pleasure. It became a preference for him that feeling one of his holes plugged as his cock was touched (by himself or Claus) was the best thing he ever felt, and though he’s never had both his holes occupied at once, the thought of trying it with both Claus and one of any of his four other friends casually came by, and hoped such a fantasy would someday come true.

Travis’s eyes suddenly sprang wide open.  This was followed by a straining expression as Floyd pushed down onto his crotch very forcefully.

“Ahh... oh god, Floyd! Floyd…!”

This came as a signal for Floyd, because he rarely ever heard his name mentioned whenever Travis was in gradual pleasure, and hearing his name sung so pleasingly,  _twice_  consecutively, stimulated him so much. Travis was in such high frenzy that he just had to scream everything out loud.

“I’m gonna... gonna cum... gaah...!”  Floyd could feel the familiar throbbing exerted by the entire shaft, as Travis began pumping out his seed.

As Floyd welcomed the slithery batter seep into his mouth and throat, he let the rest of his strength return to his hand, stroking himself quickly. Once all of his efforts lessened to just letting his mouth sit at the base of Travis’s crotch, his physical senses noticed everything that made him feel so delighted and proud: Travis’s penis twitching, his body shuddering, the ringing of heavy breaths running through his eardrums, and the praising hand that settled on his head and dropped tiredly onto the couch. With everything combined, he swallowed down all the cum hard just before his mouth opened impulsively to moan, fully enjoying his own wave of pleasure as he shot his cum onto the couch and floor.

Watching both Travis and Floyd climax had brought Ness on the brink of his own, pushed further just as Lucas elegantly sucked on the tip of Ness’s length and slithered his tongue all around again, including the very sensitive slit.

“Lucas, Luc’, I’m about to cu… haa…” His sentence went unfinished, as his orgasm beat him first. Lucas could feel the cum glaze onto his tongue. Truth be told, as much as he loved pleasing Ness with blow jobs, he thought the fluid tasted nasty, so at the very last second he took a big breath through his mouth and limited his sense of taste, but kept his lips in place until Ness’s penis stopped twitching.

As soon as Ness spilled the last drop, he had an immediate mission to reach for his backpack and grab a few tissues while Lucas continued to hold his breath, storing Ness’s cum in his mouth after pulling away. Knowing that Lucas never liked swallowing, and being a gentleman, he pulled out a pack of tissues knowing they would come in handy someday, and promptly handed them to the blond. Lucas expelled the cum from his mouth and even wiped his tongue on it a couple of times. He finally downed some more water to let whatever dregs wash down his throat without him tasting a strong flavor of it, and then let himself breathe normally.

“Fuck, fuck…!” The chain of curses came from Claus, who thrusted his hips down Ninten’s throat. Thankfully, just as the other boys had done, the use of audible words mixed with heightened pleasure came as a warning signal, and the raven-haired boy was prepared to take the thrust without harm to himself. He gladly took in whatever length Claus was satisfied thrusting into him as he felt strings of cum ooze down the deepest parts of his throat, swallowing instinctively with each pump. Ninten breathed hard through his nose since his mouth was completely occupied, his eyes bursting open to help mitigate the restricted orgasm he soon felt himself. All of his cum had sprayed in bursts onto the couch and floor, painting a large mess that competed with Floyd's.

Travis sank deep into the sofa fully relaxed and out of breath, as an athlete would after strenuous exercise. Between his legs, Floyd was fixing himself up, enjoying the last moment of his orgasm. Once finished, he wiped off sweat, tears, saliva, and a bit of cum from his pepper-red face before plopping back onto the couch right beside Travis, purposely neglecting to pull up either of their pants and cleaning the mess he made. The two of the cuddled close, their heads resting right beside each other while out of breath. And despite being low on breath, Floyd brought his lips together with Travis’s, enjoying a kiss that was like a silent ‘I love you’ from the blond to the brunet, which made both of them smile brightly as they huffed right in each other’s faces.

Like Floyd, Lucas stood up only to sit back down on the lap and in the arms of his lover. But unlike him, he didn’t go for an immediate kiss, and instead let Ness gather his breath first before going for something romantic and emotional.

As soon as he was finished, Ninten lazily tugged his pants up, but it ended up as wasted effort as they stayed down while landing on the open spot next to Claus. An arm was thrown around him and they huddled together quietly, pants down and out of breath just like the other two.

 

===========================

 

The Wizard had just given the Dorothy and her companions their task: to bring him the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west.  Such a mission required her and her comrades bereft of brain, heart, and courage to venture towards the witch’s castle.  First, they had to make their way through the Haunted Woods.

On behalf of Floyd—as a celebration of their closer knit friendship—a freshly packed bowl seized from his secret stash was circulating between the three pot smokers: Floyd-Claus-Ness, Floyd-Claus-Ness, Floyd…

The stereo moved from Toto to the Beatles, prompted Ness to question Floyd’s weird choice of music combination. Ninten had completely forgotten he still had an uncapped bottle and promised himself he would finish it, but fell asleep in his beanbag chair first before he could raise it onto his lips…still with his pants down, drowsy from the alcohol and his workout. Lucas and Travis were watching the movie closer to the TV, sitting peacefully on the floor side-by-side. Things had pretty much calmed down, moving at a lazy pace, until...

“There it is! There! Look!” Lucas sprang up and jumped in place, pointing at the screen in excitement. This woke Ninten so suddenly, wondering what was going on as he also realized he neglected to pull his pants up.

“What is it, Lucas?” Ness inquired.

Travis, remembering how advanced Floyd’s DVR was, grabbed the nearby remote and rewinded the movie. Lucas guided Travis to the desired point. “Play it there… okay, almost… stop!”

On cue, Travis paused the clip and smiled alongside Lucas. The blond went up to the TV and placed his finger on the still screen. Everyone in the room besides two dropped their mouths.

The four characters were in the Haunted Woods, and the scarecrow was carrying a gun in his right hand, where Lucas placed his finger.

“See? Gun!”

It really was there.  Everyone leaned forward a few inches, as if they were mistaking something else, anything else, to be a silver revolver.  Floyd blinked multiple times, as if his eyes were so dry he thought his own mind was playing a trick on him.  Ness had joined in as well, and the two gave each other a nervous glance for a second, fearing that their wallets were about to lose some weight.

After the second or two of quiet surprise, Travis broke his widening smile. “That’s so weird! I can’t believe he actually has a gun!”

Claus cackled casually at the results of the bet, but Ninten unleashed a taunting laugh at the normally pompous blond, pumping his fist into the air.  “Lucas, you’re the best! We just made some money from two dumbasses!”

Lucas blushed with joy. Ness looked to Floyd for an explanation. “Did I smoke too much that I’m hallucinating? Did you lace this more than before?” he asked the stoned blond. “I’ve seen this movie a million times, so what the hell, man?”  He trailed off, never finishing, so skeptical of Floyd that he did something to make sure they hallucinated this loss.

A frown of awe overtook Floyd’s cum-encrusted lips, as he cocked his head slightly to one side, staring at the screen with regret. “No fucking way.”

“Ha-ha!” Ninten rubbed in again.  “Yes  _fucking_  way. Swallow  _that_  down for size, bitch.”


End file.
